Le Mile High Club et Grissom
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Grissom membre du Mile High Club ?


Title: Le Mile High Club et…………….Grissom

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: GSR

Spoilers : UnFriendly Skies (saison1) 

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste pour avoir un peu de fun ! lol

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: L'idée m'est venue après avoir lu un post sur mon groupe disant que selon une certaine hypothèse Grissom aurait menti sur sa source lorsque Sara lui demande de la citer.

Summary: Grissom membre du Mile High Club ? 

"…Ah…." dit Grissom en bougeant sa lampe

" Vous pouvez me passer le microscope qui se trouve dans ma mallette? " 

Sara se retira et fouilla dans ses affaires, elle en sortit un petit microscope et retourna dans la cabine pour lui donner.

" Merci " dit-il en le positionnant au-dessus du rebord du lavabo.

" Ce n'est pas du sang, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Sara qui le regardait faire

" Non…C'est plein de protéines." Répondit-il en relevant la tête

Une idée traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme.

" Oh… Pied intégral à 30.000 pieds. Ca veut dire que deux passagers pouvaient ignorer ce qui se passait en dehors des lavabos." expliqua-t-elle

" Vous savez, l'altitude accroît les sensations lorsqu'on fait l'amour et qu'elle intensifie la jouissance." Lui apprit-il toujours pencher sur son microscope

" Oui, ça doit être vrai….c'est pas que j'en sois certaine mais… " dit-elle peu convaincue. Elle croisa son regard et lui demanda sur un ton séducteur :

" Citez vos sources. "

" J'aimerais avoir une plaquette " demanda-t-il l'air de rien

" Vous éludez la question." Dit-elle ignorant sa demande et se pressa d'ajouter : 

" Accroît les sensations, intensifie la jouissance…Citez vos sources."

" Un magazine " finit-il par avouer

" Quel magazine ? " demanda-t-elle incrédule

" Application Psychodynamique dans l'expertise légale "

" Jamais entendu parler."

" Je vous prendrais un abonnement. Et vous citez vos sources."

" Oh…vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous les cite ? " dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

" Oui "

Sara étouffa un rire.

" Non….ça jamais ! " elle secoua également sa tête en signe de négation

" Vous l'avez cherché " accusa-t-il

Après quelques secondes de réflexion et sous la persistance du regard de Grissom, elle finit par avouer :

" DT Airlines, vol 914 Boston – Miami, mars 93. Ken Fuller, des yeux noisette. Diplômé de chimie et de biologie, chef de laboratoire. Un peu vantard dans tous les domaines… Est-ce qu'on peut se remettre au travail ? " demanda-t-elle embarrassée

" Oui. " répondit-il toujours surprit avant de se concentrer sur son microscope.

" Etant donné votre vécu sur le terrain et votre expérience sur les lieux, je pense que cette tâche vous incombe." Annonça-t-il en se levant.

Sara commença à sourire et se poussa pour le laisser passer.

" Bien " s'exclama-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la cabine et de se mettre au travail.

L'enquête devait être vite résolue car l'avion devait repartir dans quelques heures. Les CSIs avaient fait une reconstitution grandeur nature à l'aide de mannequins et les conclusions finales venaient d'être faites. Les 5 passagers retenus avaient tous tués Tony Candelwell, dû aux coups qu'ils lui avaient portés.

Mobley était bien sûr venu y mettre son grain de sel et avait refusé que les passagers soient arrêtés. 

Grissom regardait avec dégoût la navette emmener les coupables vers la liberté. Toute l'équipe était sur les nerfs, elle s'était investie à fond pour rien. La famille de la famille ne verrait jamais la justice être rendue.

Après la petite discussion dans la salle de pause, sur qui aurait agi comment dans une situation pareille, Sara se retrouva seule. Elle rangeait ses affaires alors que tous les autres à l'exception de Grissom étaient déjà partis. 

Sur le parking, elle vit que son véhicule était toujours là et décida d'aller lui toucher deux mots.

5 minutes plus tard, il sortit du bâtiment fatigué et contrarié à la fois par l'issue de l'enquête mais aussi pour une toute autre raison. Il monta dans son véhicule et prit la direction de son domicile.

Il vit la Tahoe de Sara garée devant sa maison et Sara contre la portière, les bras croisés. Il eut tout de suite l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait à l'horizon.

Il sortit de son véhicule et la dépassa sans un mot pour aller ouvrir sa porte. Il entre et laissa ouvert pour qu'elle vienne. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine pendant qu'elle refermait la porte et s'avança vers le comptoir, les bras toujours croisés.

" Migraine ? " dit-elle en le voyant sortir un cachet.

Il lui fit signe que oui avant de se remplir un verre d'eau.

Elle fit un détour et vint près de lui.

" Viens là " lui dit-il doucement

Il s'exécuta  et lorsqu'il fut assez près, elle le tourna et commença à le masser délicatement. Elle sentit qu'il était tendu et pensa immédiatement à leur enquête, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle posa son menton sur son épaule et lui demanda :

" Griss, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Rien " murmura-t-il

" Je sais quand ça va pas…dit-moi ce qui se passe…c'est à cause de l'enquête ? " il se dégagea et se retourna

" Sara…" soupira-t-il

" Je suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. " continua-t-il

Sara n'était pas dupe et savait que ce n'était pas l'enquête qui le rendait comme ça. Depuis leur discussion dans les toilettes de l'avion, il lui avait semblait distant et elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu à leur retour au labo.

" C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? " dit-elle

" Sara…"

" Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien remarqué que depuis qu'on a parlé ensemble dans les toilettes de l'avion, tu es distant…j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux….et je voudrais savoir pourquoi." elle haussa légèrement sa voix.

" J'ai pas envie d'en parler…" mais elle ne le laissa pas finir

" Il faut toujours que tu évites d'affronter tes problèmes ! " s'exaspéra-t-elle  

" Ok, tu veux en parler ? Très bien ! " répondit-il énervé

" Je t'écoute…"

" Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai ! " lâcha-t-il

" Si c'est vrai, quoi ? " demanda-t-elle confuse

" Ce que tu as sous-entendu, comme quoi tu doutais des histoires de 'performances' en altitude et pour ce qui est du 'un peu vantard dans tous les domaines'. " dit-il vaguement mais cependant sa voix était dure.

" Et puis, c'est quoi ce nom 'Ken Fuller' ? " 

Sara dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

" Je te signale que tu as menti sur tes sources ! " lui fit-elle remarquer

" Là n'est pas la question, j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement : c'était si mauvais ? " demanda-t-il en soupirant

" Grissom… " commença-t-elle avant de s'approcher de lui

" Si j'ai inventé un nom et tout le reste, c'était pour que personne, s'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'avion… ne sache la vraie histoire. Il y aurait très bien pu avoir quelqu'un venant dans l'avion et entendant notre conversation ! Imagine un peu le scandale ! "

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

" Pour ce qui est des 'performances' et de.. enfin bref… " elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" J'ai menti " le rassura-t-elle

" Ce qui veut dire… " demanda-t-il pour confirmation

" Que c'était une des meilleures expériences que j'ai eu et que tu es le seul avec qui je voudrais que ça se reproduise. " il lui sourit et Sara l'embrassa tendrement.

" Désolé de m'être conduit comme un idiot " s'excusa-t-il lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle

" Ca prouve que tu es humain comme ça " ils se mirent à rire avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Retournons 1 an en arrière :

DTAirlines, vol 914 Las Vegas – San Francisco, mars 99.

Le Dr Gil Grissom, CSI à Las Vegas et entomologiste réputé, se rendait à San Francisco en compagnie de Sara Sidle, CSI au SFPD. Cette dernière avait connu Grissom alors qu'elle était étudiante à Harvard et avait assisté à un de ses séminaires. 

Sa venue à Las Vegas était purement professionnelle, elle avait besoin d'aide sur une enquête assez difficile. Diverses sortes d'insectes étaient présentes sur un cadavre retrouvé par des campeurs et il n'y avait pas d'entomologiste sur San Francisco.

Grissom avait finalement décidé de venir les aider en personne. Ils étaient à présent à bord de l'avion et relisaient les différents rapports établis.

Il était difficile pour Sara de rester calme, tous ses sens étaient en alerte compte tenu de sa proximité avec Grissom. Elle en pinçait pour lui depuis le jour de leur rencontre et lorsqu'il avait accepté de la recevoir, elle était surexcitée à l'idée de travailler avec lui.

A présent, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et Sara se sentait toute bizarre. 'Certainement l'altitude' se pensa-t-elle.

" Sara ? Vous êtes avez moi ? " lui demanda Grissom, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

" Euh…oui, désolée " il sourit et lui parla du dossier mais elle ne l'écoutait pratiquement pas.

Son regard était concentré sur sa bouche, heureusement pour elle, il ne s'apercevait de rien. Elle observa attentivement chacun des traits de son visage, ses yeux se posèrent sur son menton puis sur son nez, ses joues, ses yeux et finalement ses cheveux. Elle rêvait de lui passer une main dans sa chevelure bouclée. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ses lèvres et se demanda quel effet ça entraînerait de les embrasser.

Depuis son arrivée à Vegas, ils n'arrêtaient pas de flirter ouvertement. Les sous-entendus, les phrases à double sens, les longs regards, une main qui lui effleurait son bras ou son dos…

" Sara ? " dit-il en lui passant une main devant les yeux

" Huh quoi ? " 

" Ca fait 5 minutes que vous me fixez, vous avez entendu un mot de ce que je viens de vous dire ? " demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle naissant sur ses lèvres

" Oui " dit-elle en mentant et en se forçant à ne pas rougir.

" Je…excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes " dit-elle mal à l'aise avant de se lever précipitamment.

Grissom la regarda surprit, partir vers l'arrière de l'appareil d'un pas pressé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva à la recherche d'une hôtesse afin d'avoir une bouteille d'eau. 

Il y avait peu de passagers et ils dormaient pratiquement tous. Grissom prit un petit  et étroit couloir qui séparait les compartiments. Les passagers ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il s'y passait car il y avait des rideaux qui étaient tirés à chaque entrée. Les portes présentes renfermaient les toilettes et l'une d'elle s'ouvrit brutalement. 

Grissom se sentit tiré à l'intérieur, on referma la porte et il fut plaqué dos au mur.

" Sara ?! " réussit-il à dire

" Qu'est-ce que… " il fut coupé par ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes.

Il était complètement perturbé et n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Finalement, il la repoussa :

" Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? " s'indigna-t-il

" Oh, ne jouez pas avec moi ! Vous avez 10 minutes ! " lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il la repoussa une nouvelles fois, confus.

" 10 minutes pour quoi ? " demanda-t-il perdu

" 10 minutes pour me faire l'amour ! " il ouvrit grands ses yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

" Je vous demande pardon ? "

" Ca fait 3 jours que vous me faites languir. Les flirts, les regards…tout ça, vous me rendez dingue, alors j'ai décidé de passer à l'action ! " dit-elle l'embrassant encore

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et commença à imaginer divers scénarios dans sa tête. Sara le ramena à la réalité.

" Ecoutez, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Ca fait des années que j'en rêve, et ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes intéressé ! " elle commença à s'attaquer à son polo et l'embrassait le long du cou.

Grissom était momentanément incapable de raisonner de façon logique. Il commençait à manquer d'air et les lèvres de Sara lui enflammaient tout le corps. Il chassa toutes ses pensées incohérentes et lui redressa la tête pour la regarder.

" Combien de temps il reste ? "

" 8 minutes " répondit-elle avant de s'approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres. 

Grissom combla l'espace et l'embrassa fougueusement.

8 minutes plus tard, personne ne s'était rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Grissom était sorti en premier et essayait de rester naturel.

Sara le rejoint 2 minutes plus tard, elle se retenait de rougir à l'approche de sa place.

" Ca va mieux ? " lui demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur son magazine

" Oui, merci " répondit-elle en s'asseyant

Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle venait d'apporter. Il la prit et croisa son regard, incapable de retenir son sourire, Sara était dans le même état. 

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Bienvenue au Mile High Club " il rigola discrètement et elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, ouvrant son magazine et un sourire innocent collé aux lèvres.

**Finish **

A/N : Et mince ! La phrase de la fin a été utilisée dans un fic en anglais et je m'en suis rappelée qu'après l'avoir écrite… Donc sorry…

C'est la 1ère fois que j'écris un fic dans le genre donc ne me jeter pas de pierres please ! ^^


End file.
